a CATastrophic experience
by Praudio
Summary: A fluffly little fic full of fluff, fluff, and more fluff. and Cats. With fluff on the cats.


Sans truded slowly through the snow on tired limbs, aching for his soft bed and cushy pillow, which was probably still stained from last month. He wasn't supposed to leave his post this early, but what could he say. When your up until four in the morning with insomnia, it tends to wear you down in the morning.

Just as Sans was strolling past the 'Welcome to Snowdin' sign, a faint mewling snagged is attention. Something about the desperation behind it's creator drew him closer.

After a bit of wandering, he came across a bright, pink scarf tucked neatly under a bare tree. He inched closer, eyes fixed securely on an orange lump squirming within the confines of the fabric.

Sans slowly leaned down, white eye lights recognizing the general shape of a cat. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it on the feline's back. He blinked in mild surprise at just how cold it felt under his touch. Well, what could he do about it?

What if... he took it home? Actually... What would paps do about it? Sans snickered slightly at the thought of his brother's face when he brought a cat through the door. He briefly wondered if it shedded, then dismissed the thought entirely. If it didn't work out, he could always give it to someone else who wanted it.

He slid his phalanges under the fur ball's stomach, and lifted the cat to his chest where he unzipped his hoodie and wrapped the cat in one side of the warm folds of his jacket. The mewling ceased almost immediatly, as did the squirming. Sans cocked his head to the side while the cat watched him with wide eyes shrinking into slits. It sort of reminded him of his own freaky eye tricks.

Sans shrugged lightly and scooped up the scarf before turning on his heel and heading towards the promise of food and a couch.

He made it home quickly enough and managed to stuff most of the fluffly scarf into his hoodie pocket before reaching for his key. Sans slipped it in smoothly and turned it briskly, hearing the familiar click of the lock.

Sans swung the door open and slipped inside, relishing in the warmth it brought him.

"SANS!" Papyrus called, causing the skeleton in question to glance quickly over his shoulder in anticipation. "Where have you been? I know you're always late, but would it realy-" Sans turned to fully face Papyrus, drawing attention to the squirming ball of fur in his jacket. "Sans... what is that?"

"A cat." Sans answered simply. "I found it frozen near the woods."

"Frozen? All by itself? And what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Papyrus asked, eyeing the trailing pink fabric.

"It came with the cat, I guess." Sans replied with a shrug. He lifted the cat from the confines of his jacket and lightly placed it on the floor. Before he could even lift himself back to his full height, the feline was twisting it's way around his ankles with a purr that rivaled a waterfall. "Huh."

"What's it doing?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Dunno. I guess it wants some food." Sans' eyes suddenly lit up as a pun struck him, and Papyrus recognized the look immediatly. "They're very-"

"SANS."

" _purr_ -suasive."

"SANS...!" Papyrus whined, grimacing at the terrible pun. "I was having a good day until now. Why don't you ever stop?"

"You want me to stop?" Sans asked, eternal grin stretching wider. "That might be _paws_ ible."

"You are tearing this family apart!" Papyrus said in mock rage.

"Heheh. Anyway, what are we going to do with it?" Sans asked, trying to be serious for once. You don't just adopt pets every day after all. He suddenly realised just how unprepared he was. How do you take care of a cat?

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment. "First we should name it!" He announced, lifting a gloved finger skyward. "Actually... is it a boy or a girl?" Papyrus pondered aloud.

"Uh..." Sans said, suddenly out of his field. "Maybe we should get a book on cats or somethin'." The librarby always had an assortment of books on hand, and with the dog monsters in Snowdin, there must be dog books, and where there are dogs, there are cats, right?

"That seems like a good plan of action." Papyrus announced, cheerfully planting his hands on his hips. "But maybe we could pick a gender neutral name for the time being? We can't call it 'cat' all the time."

"Yeah. But what are we gonna call it?" Sans pondered aloud. They stood in silence for a few moments, before Sans' eyes lit up with that familiar look Papyrus quickly learned to dread.

"Sans. Sans please. Whatever you're about to say, please don't..."

"How about..."

"Sans...!"

"SANS!"

"Catsup?"

"OH MY STARS NO!"

"Oh my Sans yes!"

Papyrus groaned deeply and abruptly turned to the kitchen. "Why do you do this Sans? That was barely even a pun!"

Sans chuckled deeply. "Aw, c'mon bro, it's a nice name."

Papyrus kept walking and didn't look back as he called over his shoulder. "You and I both know that it's going to change! AND SOON!"

Sans grin softened affectionatly as he watched his brother's retreating form. He glanced down to see Catsup staring back up at him innocently. "What am I going to do with you?" Sans' gaze caught sight of a small puddle sitting a few feet away from the orange feline. His eyes widened with mixed surprise and disgust as the realization of what the little demon cat just did settled within his mind. "You little fucker..." He muttered. _jjjj_


End file.
